


Winter

by 1dmakingmestrong



Series: Winter [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Cute Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Harry, M/M, Mechanic Louis, Memory Loss, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Photographer Harry, Sarcastic Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Cinco son los ítems que describen a Louis Tomlinson:-	No cree en el amor.-	Odia el positivismo.-	Siente repulsión por los colores alegres.-	Sólo confía en Dirt, su gato color negro.-	Ama el invierno.Y probablemente es todo lo que quieres saber de él, a menos que ya conozcas el resto y solicites su cruel habilidad.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109180
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Se me ocurrió pasar mis obras de wattpad a ao3, una completa mala idea, pero acá estoy haciéndolo igual...   
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, muchas gracias por eso, significa demasiado! 
> 
> No escribo finales tristes y es por eso que esta historia tiene segunda parte...

_"Es un bebé, no se dará cuenta"_

Él se había dado cuenta, de hecho, lo sentía.

Una acogedora calidez lo envolvía apretado contra un frágil torso. Se movía rápido e inestable, pero seguro.

Era su madre, lo sabía por la suave melodía susurrada en su oído. Estaba triste, podía notarlo por el temblor que la dominaba y las pequeñas gotas que aterrizaban en su mejilla.

Algo estaba mal, lo estuvo desde que su madre dejó de reír cuando aquel par de manos rugosas y divertidos lanzamientos al aire desaparecieron. No estaba seguro, pero entendió que su padre había decidido dejarlos.

La manta a su alrededor amortiguaba aquella tranquila canción. Debía dormirse. Un alegre tono y mecedores movimientos eran la señal. 

No podía, sin embargo. No funcionaba esta vez, quizá por el trote, quizá por el miedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando todo se detuvo. Encontró aquella figura que tanto amaba, ella jugó con sus manos y murmuró algo que lo hizo reír.

Besó su frente y el desastre llegó.

Estaba frío. Ya no percibía aquel calor familiar y se retorció en busca de los brazos que anteriormente lo acogían. Nada.

Entonces alguien lo rodeó acunándolo. Una extraña voz acaramelada llamó la atención de sus sentidos, era nueva, desconocida.

Conocía aquello que bailaba frente a sus ojos, un verdoso sonajero en forma de sapo.

Era divertido y lo hizo olvidar por qué estaba allí y por qué ya no era cálido.

Olvidó y del mismo modo sintió.

Siente, todavía hoy, la calidez que nunca volvió. 


	2. UNO

El pitido era ensordecedor, retumbaba en sus oídos y lo aturdía.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido, su cuerpo entero se hallaba entumecido.

Tacones retumbaron a su alrededor, un mueble chirrió contra el suelo e incluso en la oscuridad de sus cerrados ojos notó la presencia de alguien junto a él.

Giró lentamente la cabeza y vaciló antes de abrir los ojos.

Todo era blanco a excepción del pequeño televisor en la pared frente a él y la mesa a su derecha que lucía pintada de un rojo chillón. Botellas de agua invadían el mueble.

Movió sus ojos y divisó los cables de diferentes tamaños que conectaban su cuerpo a llamativos aparatos, entre ellos el del molesto sonido. Comprendió, entonces, que se trataba del latido de su corazón.

Miró a su derecha. Comenzaba a sentir al terror calar en sus huesos ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Penetrantes ojos azules lo recibieron expectantes. No recibió la tranquilidad que necesitaba, por el contrario, una oleada de nervios lo envolvió.

Llevaba el pelo castaño adornado con un rojizo jopo, el par de orbes azules aparentaban dos oscuros gatillos dispuestos a disparar al mínimo ataque. Respingada nariz y finos labios rosados acababan la plenitud de su angular rostro.

Su belleza era indiscutible. El chico parecía caído del cielo, lo cual era irónico porque llevaba el color negro desde la camiseta hasta las zapatillas. Incluso se divisaba en la tinta visible en sus brazos y pecho.

Volvió a su rostro para descubrir una sonrisa que suavizaba la frialdad de sus expresiones faciales.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

\- B-bien, supongo –murmuró. Su garganta estaba seca y causó un ronco sonido.

El dueño de la atlética figura asintió mordiendo su labio inferior.

Abrió la boca para indagarlo, pero el intento quedó inconcluso cuando la puerta en el rincón izquierdo de la habitación se abrió. Su madre era la dueña de aquellos sonoros tacos y venía precedida por un hombre mayor de edad enfundado en una bata.

\- Buenos días, Harry, mi nombre es Simons. Veo que has despertado, ¿te duele algo?

\- No, me siento cansado –el doctor revisó sus ojos y cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Eso es normal –sonrió-. ¿Recuerdas por qué estás acá?

Negó tragando el nudo que se arremolinaba en su garganta. Apretó la mano de su madre, aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas. 

\- Bien, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Pensó por un momento, perdido en el tiempo. Repasó en sus recuerdos e intentó determinar a partir de dónde todo era confusión.

\- Um, no estoy seguro cuándo fue, pero recuerdo estudiar para un importante examen.

\- Ocurrió hace un mes, Harry llamó para comunicarme que había aprobado –la voz de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo interrumpió segura. 

\- De acuerdo, la amnesia es completamente normal en casos de traumas por accidente, no debes preocuparte. Probablemente los recuerdos vuelvan a ti en poco tiempo, de todas formas, haremos una serie de estudios para comprobarlo y si todo está bien podrás irte mañana a primera hora.

Simons garabateó palabras en una libreta antes de retirarse e informó volver en cortos minutos para trasladarlo y finalizar su revisión.  
  


Escaneó el cuarto y descubrió la repentina ausencia del misterioso castaño.

\- Oh cariño, estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Su madre le acarició las mejillas y se inclinó a besar su frente reiteradas veces.

\- Lo siento –respondió seguro de cómo estaría él si la situación fuera inversa-. ¿Y mi padre?

Percibió el dolor que atravesó su mirada. ¿O era temor?

\- Ya hablaremos de él. Lo importante ahora eres tú.

Asintió inseguro. Permitió evadir la situación dado que su estado no era el mejor para enfrentar una seria conversación.

\- ¿Sabes qué me sucedió?

\- Te embistió un auto, cielo. Salías de tu departamento por la puerta del garaje, caminabas por la vereda cuando sucedió, te dirigías hacia la Universidad. El coche huyó, aparentemente nadie vio al conductor.

Trató, sin efecto, de recordar al menos algo de lo que le era narrado.

De pronto la duda regresó a su cuerpo, penetrante.

\- Mamá, ¿Quién era el chico que estaba aquí?

Recibió una compasiva mirada. Frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

\- Louis, él te trajo al hospital.

Suspiró frustrado, su cabeza pugnaba con inquietud. Había algo que debía recordar, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

\- Tranquilo cielo, ya volverá todo a la normalidad, te lo prometo.

Tiró de su madre sobre él y se refugió en la seguridad de sus brazos. 


	3. DOS

Vida normal: Las dos palabras que utilizó Simons para despedirlo del hospital con una sonrisa.

Había pasado tan sólo dos días inconsciente. Las únicas secuelas que permanecían en él eran un pequeño pero molesto esguince en su pie izquierdo y la inquietante amnesia. Amnesia que según Simons se iría sin demasiado esfuerzo dado que no poseía lesiones cerebrales.

Sin embargo, _"vida normal"_ era lo único que no podía aplicarse a su situación actual.

Sus ojos vagaban entre su madre, sentada a un lado suyo sobre el sofá, y el oficial de policía frente a ellos que bebía café mientras estudiaba sus acciones.

\- Entonces, Harry ¿no recuerdas nada de tu accidente? –habló dejando la taza a un lado.

\- No –enfatizó moviendo su cabeza-. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, oficial? ¿Sucede algo?

Desde que el timbre lo obligó a brincar de la cama y trastabillar apresurado hacia la puerta de su departamento para hallarse a sus dos visitantes esperando por él, supo que algo no andaba bien. Llevaban una hora exacta sentados en su piso y todavía no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

\- Hemos hallado al auto que te embistió incendiado en un basurero, fue al día siguiente de tu entrada en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué creen que eso signifique? –indagó.

\- Bueno –el oficial carraspeó y se inclinó con los codos en sus rodillas-. Tenemos varias hipótesis. Podría ser un robo, el ladrón se sintió acorralado luego de chocarte y decidió deshacerse de las pruebas. O simplemente se trata de alguien que cometió una infracción y huyó para no pagar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Y por qué recurren a mí? 

\- Queríamos que estés al tanto de nuestra investigación. Cuando los hechos vuelvan a ti podrías sernos de gran ayuda.

Asintió confuso. Su madre le acarició la espalda para conseguir que su atención se centre en sus palabras.

\- Cariño, el oficial ha venido hasta aquí para hablar de tu padre.

Su padre era un hombre de negocios, dueño de un importante laboratorio.

A pesar de no haber sido nunca aquella figura paterna presente con la que un hijo puede dialogar y practicar deportes, Arthur Styles siempre había estado ahí para él. Solía revolver su cabello y obsequiarle algún que otro autito de juguete.

Lo quería, claro, llevaba su sangre y su apellido. Además, él era un firme partidario de aferrarse a los buenos recuerdos. Después de todo, lo peor que hizo su padre en sus veinte años fue no asistir a sus actos escolares y él ya lo había perdonado.

Creía que eran pocas las acciones que no merecían perdón.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con papá?

\- El señor Styles se encuentra detenido, Harry.

La voz del oficial sonó dura al mencionar su nombre.

\- Ha sido un error, ¿cierto? –parpadeó hacia su madre e intentó detener la invasión de agua en sus ojos-. ¿Cuándo estará en libertad? 

\- Recibimos una denuncia acerca de producción y venta de una sustancia ilegal en sus laboratorios. Estamos trabajando en ello, pero han sido encontradas pruebas en su contra y mientras no se solucione la situación, tu padre deberá permanecer en prisión -continuó el oficial.

\- Es inocente. ¿Verdad, mamá?

\- Eso espero, cariño –acarició su rostro y pasó el pulgar bajo sus ojos.

\- Me temo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho –el oficial se puso de pie acomodando su cinturón -. Hablé con la señora Anne todo lo legal del asunto –buscó la afirmación en el rostro de su madre -. Te diré lo mismo a ti, si el señor Styles es inocente saldrá en libertad cuanto antes, no debes preocuparte por ello. Cualquier cosas que pase, recuerdes o necesites, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo.

Estiró una rectangular tarjeta hacia él. La tomó y visualizó con rapidez el nombre y número de teléfono anotado en ella.

\- Lo acompaño –la voz de Anne intervino en su silencio-. Cielo, debo regresar al trabajo. Vendré a prepararte la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, estaba demasiado consternado para formular oraciones.

\- Ven a cerrar –murmuró Anne y besó su mejilla antes de acercarse a la puerta. 

Reaccionó y se puso en movimiento. Sostuvo la puerta abierta y se refugió tras ella mientras esperaba verlos descender por el ascensor.

Sacudió su mano en saludo antes de perder a ambos de vista. Estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando el departamento frente a él se abrió develando una tonificada anatomía de cabello castaño con un jopo rojizo y profundos ojos azules.

\- Hey –lo saludó con una leve inclinación en sus labios-, veo que estás mejor.

\- S-sí, yo... -tartamudeó-. Me han dado de alta ayer.

\- Me alegro –confesó sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Gracias –dijo procurando sonar seguro-. Me ha dicho mi madre que fuiste tú quien me llevó al hospital.

\- Oh sí, descuida –agitó su mano restando importancia.

\- Soy Harry. 

\- Lo sé –rio entre divertido y apenado-. Soy Louis. 

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo al recordar que el chico lo había llamado por su nombre en el hospital. 

\- Lo siento –agachó el rostro avergonzado. El movimiento le hizo notar el vestuario completamente en gris y negro del castaño-. Supongo que te has mudado aquí hace poco, no te recuerdo de un mes atrás.

Intentó bromear y justificarse al mismo tiempo.

\- Hace tres semanas, para ser exactos.

\- Casi –se carcajeó-. Lamento esto, es como si alguien hubiese suprimido mis recuerdos. Intento volver a esos días pero no encuentro nada.

\- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Te debo un favor, me has ayudado con la mudanza y desperdiciaste varias de tus tardes en mostrarme la ciudad, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Oh –rascó su nuca con inquietud y temor-. ¿Dices que funcionará?

\- No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. Pero podemos intentarlo.

\- De acuerdo.

Sonrió animándose a mostrar sus hoyuelos, cómodo por primera vez con la imponente figura frente a él. 


	4. TRES

\- ¡Aguarda un minuto!

Gritó rogando ser escuchado por quien azotaba su puerta con fuerza.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba seguro de no esperar a nadie.

Se apresuró a colocarse un holgado pantalón deportivo y la primera camiseta blanca con motivos azules que halló en su armario.

Agradeció no percibir ningún golpe más. Aquello le permitía caminar con la lentitud que su tobillo necesitaba.

Un sonriente Louis aguardaba por él. Se hallaba recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta con un paquete en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sonando más sorprendido que enfadado.

\- Prometí ayudarte, ¿lo olvidas?

El castaño ingresó sin preguntar y se dirigió lentamente a los taburetes de su cocina.

Cerró y fue tras él olvidándose por completo de su somnolencia.

\- ¿Piensas hacerlo interrumpiendo mi sueño?

Observó a su brazo izquierdo, el que se hallaba repleto de tatuajes, tensarse con el movimiento al exponer dos vasos de café y apetecibles porciones de brownie.

\- Eso es tu culpa –canturreó Louis. 

Su estomago rugió apenas degustó un pequeño mordisco. Causó una suave carcajada en Louis.

\- Nunca entenderé cómo puedes desayunar algo dulce –agregó bebiendo de su café. Amargo, al parecer. 

Lo miró ceñudo y acercó los deliciosos cuadrados de chocolate hacia su cuerpo.

Se centró en su pregunta sin respuesta.

\- No me has respondido y no entiendo tu acotación. ¿Mi culpa?

\- He pensado que si revives los días que has olvidado quizá algo despierte en ti y te permita recordar. No puedo recrear cada momento, al menos no de los que no fui parte, pero es posible que alguno de ellos dispare a los demás.

Asintió atónito. ¿Por qué el bello hombre que tenía frente a él decidía ayudarlo?  
  


\- ¿Quieres decir que esto ya lo he vivido?

Los ojos azules buscaron en sus verdes. Eran demasiado inexpresivos para el brillo esperanzado que flotaba en los suyos.

\- Bueno, no así exactamente –frotó sus brazos. Quería preguntarle cómo era que no sentía frío en aquella remera sin mangas, aunque agradecía la vista-. Sucedió en mi departamento. En cuanto me mude falló mi despertador. Sonó a las 10 a.m, dos horas después de la debida. Lo estrellé contra la pared mientras vociferaba insultos. Llamaste a mi puerta para preguntar si estaba herido. Al día siguiente apareciste a las 8 a.m. en punto con este mismo desayuno.

\- Oh –murmuró no muy seguro de qué decir-. ¿Te lo comiste aunque no te gustaba?

\- Sólo un trozo y fue porque estabas demasiado apenado.

Se ruborizó y agachó el rostro hasta cubrirlo con sus rizos.

\- Lo siento –musitó-. No es mi culpa que seas raro -bromeó intentando lucir divertido. 

\- No eres el único que pasó vergüenza -reconoció risueño-. Abrí la puerta furioso y en ropa interior. Esperaba encontrarme al conserje y pensaba hacerle saber, de mala forma, que no debía molestarme a esas horas si deseaba establecer una buena convivencia.

Abrió los ojos hacia él. Se sentía inquieto por imaginarse frente a un enfurecido Louis. No tendría ninguna posibilidad peleando con él.

\- Te has salvado por el café –prosiguió con su suave y melodiosa voz-. Gruñí que debías hacer algo bueno si no querías convertirte en mi blanco. Era broma, pero tú creíste que hablaba en serio. Luego me llamaste _"flojo aterrador"_ yte ofreciste a colaborar con mi mudanza. 

\- ¿Lo hice? –musitó refiriéndose al peculiar apodo. 

Entonces fueron dos las veces en las que intentó ser gracioso y agradable para Louis. 

\- Oh sí –rio llevando a sus labios el cálido líquido oscuro.

Se vio impedido de realizar más preguntas por nuevos golpes en la puerta.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo e inmovilizó en el lugar.

Siguió al castaño con la vista mientras movía el picaporte y dejaba ingresar un revoltoso cuerpo de rubios cabellos.

Su amigo se abalanzó sobre él. Suprimió su fuerza justo antes de ser demasiada para arrojarlo al suelo.

\- Por Dios, H, creí que moriría de un susto –habló con el rostro enterrado en su cuello-. Tu madre me ha llamado hoy para contarme lo que te sucedió, no quería ponerme al tanto mientras estaba en Irlanda, sabía que colapsaría en nervios y vendría para aquí.

Abrió sus ojos para buscar a Louis. Lo divisó todavía con la puerta abierta, inmóvil en su lugar. Estudiaba la escena con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Estoy bien, Ni –tranquilizó frotando su espalda mientras lo alejaba de él para hacerle ver a su compañía-. Él es Louis, de hecho, es a quien le debes mi bienestar.

\- Gracias, amigo, dime dónde vives y te haré llegar un presente.

Se volteó nuevamente a él y tomó su rostro murmurando algo acerca de inspeccionar por si había un golpe que los médicos pasaron por alto.

Examinó sobre su hombro con el interés de centrar su enfoque en el castaño detrás de Niall.

Louis alzó una ceja, señaló su departamento antes de retirarse en silencio y desaparecer sin permitirle despedirse.

Intentó por todos los medios poner atención en su mejor amigo y no en el intrigante chico cruzando el pasillo. 


	5. CUATRO

Había colocado su despertador dos horas antes de lo indicado por Louis.

Al principio fue extraño, su móvil sonó tarde en la noche con un desconcertante _"Lou"_ marcado en la pantalla. Sin embargo, el contenido del mensaje le resultó incluso más imprevisto.

_"Estate listo a las 10am. Duerme bien, Harry x."_

La confusión de no recordar cuándo intercambiaron números se transformó en ansiedad al releer sus palabras.

Louis resultaba un factor sorpresa en su vida, era una incógnita que parecía no tener respuestas. Nunca sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento y aquello lo desestabilizaba.

Quería sorprenderlo. Nada grande, solo un simple cambio en su accionar que lo obligue a modificar su rutina, a intervenir en aquellos recuerdos que deseaba recrear.

Fue por eso que no dudó en coger su cámara a rollo, el hecho de revelar las fotos le daba un agregado de emoción al amor que sentía por la fotografía. Esperó tras la puerta y se asombró por la puntualidad del castaño.

\- ¡Está abierto! –elevó la voz más de lo necesario simulando no estar justo del otro lado.

\- Wow –Louis restregó sus ojos con sorpresa ante la luz que nubló su visión-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Algo me decía que no me permitirías tomarte una foto si no era de esta forma –sonrió satisfecho.

\- Buen punto –admitió. Se observaron en silencio por una fracción de segundos-. ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde?

\- Parque –sentenció elevando su comisura izquierda.

\- ¿Cuál de todos?

\- Rueda de la fortuna. 

Asintió frustrado por sus limitadas respuestas.

Lo siguió sin emitir palabra. Fingía admirar el paisaje que los rodeaba mientras caminaban con lentitud.

Cada milímetro en Louis le resultaba inquietante, desde su ropa oscura hasta su rostro serio. Estaba como en alerta, expectante a que algo malo sucediera.

\- ¿Tengo algo?

La aguda voz lo sorprendió y avergonzó. 

\- Estaba pensando –respondió seguro y risueño.

\- Interesante. ¿En qué? 

\- En ti –reconoció feliz de devolverle el sonrojo-. Pareces sacado de una película romántica, ya sabes, la de la chica frágil como el cristal y el chico guapo e insensible.

\- No me gustan los clichés –arrugó la nariz y le hizo emitir una carcajada-. Dime que el chico nunca se enamora de ella.

\- Oh vamos, ¿me dirás que no esperas ese final feliz luego de tanto sufrimiento?

\- Me gusta lo real. El chico era un mal tipo, egoísta, creído, mujeriego y mentiroso. ¿Me equivoco? –Harry negó-. Piensa que eres esa chica, ¿perdonarías a quien jugó tanto contigo?

Lo pensó por un momento y torció el labio en busca de razones para decir _sí_.

Si analizaba la situación creía que era capaz de perdonar un engaño amoroso, no una mentira. Definitivamente no toleraba la falta de sinceridad.

\- Si el juego fue con mi corazón, quizá podría. Si el juego fue con mi confianza y mi mente, no. Absolutamente no.

\- Ahí lo tienes.

Louis cogió su muñeca y tiró de él hasta sentarlo sobre un área de césped despejada con vista a la llamativa rueda de la fortuna.

\- Es un increíble ángulo –murmuró apuntando con su cámara, entusiasmado por crear un luminoso contraste entre lo blanco de la atracción y el azul del cielo.

\- Lo sé –afirmó cruzándose de piernas a su lado.

\- ¿También te gusta la fotografía? –cuestionó sorprendido.

\- No, no como a ti. Escogiste tú el lugar por esa razón y no paraste de decirlo. Si me lo permites, agregaré que hallaste un _"buen ángulo"_ en cada maldito lugar donde posabas la mirada, incluso mi rostro –sonrió burlón. 

\- Lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar –se disculpó creando una nota mental sobre revisar sus fotografías para hallar las del castaño-. ¿Quieres decir que fui yo el que propuso este lugar?

\- Fue lo primero que me enseñaste de Londres –asintió haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre la palma de sus manos.

\- Me gusta este lugar –apuntó deliberadamente a Louis y recibió un ceño fruncido. 

Soltó una apagada risa ante la repentina invasión de recuerdos infantiles. 

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Cuando era niño solía venir aquí con mis padres. Papá me compraba un chocolate a escondidas. Mamá decía que ya había tenido suficiente, lo cual era verdad, pero como mi padre no lo sabía accedía a mis pedidos.

Louis se incorporó y tomó la cámara entre sus manos. Lo enfocó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Te ves más feliz cuando el tema de conversación es este aparato –tomó una foto ignorando sus quejas-. Vamos, lindo Harry, sonríe para mi.

Sonrió resignado.

\- No funciona –bufó un teatral Louis-. ¿Hay algo más preocupándote?

\- Es demasiado en poco tiempo, ¿no lo crees? De un día para el otro despierto en el hospital sin recordar nada del último mes, en el cual al parecer me sucedieron más cosas que en toda mi vida junta. 

\- El Harry que conocí, no hace mucho tiempo atrás, estaría afrontando lo sucedido con un bonito par de hoyuelos y una hiperactividad exhaustiva. 

\- ¿Estás seguro de no haber robado eso de una de las películas que te comenté?

El castaño se aproximó hasta él para crear intimidad y prevenir así no ser escuchado por alguien más.

\- Que sea un secreto entre nosotros –guiñó un ojo en su dirección y mantuvo la solemnidad en sus facciones.

Harry negó sin poder evitar reír. Estaba ansioso por conocer en su totalidad la polifacética personalidad de Louis.

Se posicionó una vez más detrás del lente. Enfrentó la mirada azulada y aguardó hasta conseguir una sonrisa.

Sacó la foto en cuanto los dientes ajenos aparecieron en escena. Admiró la delicada belleza del misterioso chico a través del lente. 

Creyó conseguirlo, pero Louis fue más rápido. Lo dejó atónito cuando sumergió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y develó una tableta de chocolate que posicionó sobre sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el flash se disparaba. 

Era una bonita foto, de todas formas. 


	6. CINCO

\- ¿Sabes, cielo? A veces siento que hablo sola.

Anne sonrió observándolo detrás de su taza de café.

\- Lo siento -jugó con el sorbete del jugo en sus manos y se acomodó en su silla.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Anne se inclinó hacia él con preocupación.

\- Pensaba en papá.

Mintió. La realidad era que el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y no había recibido ningún mensaje de Louis. Tampoco lo había cruzado en los pasillos, ni las veces que salió con la intención de verlo por _"casualidad"_ ni cuando su madre llegó por él y tardó más de lo debido en cerrar la puerta. También había generado más ruido del necesario esperando llamar su atención.

\- Cariño, todo estará bien. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

\- Lo sé -musitó-. ¿Puedo ir a verlo, verdad?

Anne dudó un momento mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano por sobre la mesa.

\- Claro, te haré saber cuando tenga noticias.

Asintió y dejó vagar su vista por la atestada cafetería.  
  


\- ¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que te inquieta?

La miró ceñudo. Rogaba aparentar no entender de qué hablaba.

\- Harry, puedo reconocer cuando algo le sucede a mi hijo.

\- Es Louis -admitió con media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Sí, es extraño -negó con velocidad-. Quiero decir, Louis no es extraño. Hablo de lo que yo siento.

Anne sonrió enternecida.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- No lo conozco y es como si lo hiciera. No sé nada de él e incluso así le tengo plena confianza. Lo que olvidé -sentenció-, me aterra no saber qué es. ¿Y si era importante, mamá?

\- Debes relajarte, amor, estás pensando demasiado y no creo que eso ayude. Confío en que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Seguirás adelante. Cielo, no veo en Louis intenciones de alejarse, con o sin recuerdos. Que no te de miedo vivir, Harry. Nunca pongas en duda tus sentimientos y jamás te condiciones a ti mismo.

\- Gracias -murmuró y cerró los ojos ante la caricia en su mejilla-. ¿Qué hay de la Universidad?

\- Oh no, ya hablamos eso -señaló el plato de su torta, ahora vacío-. ¿Terminaste, verdad?

\- Mamá -alargó en reproche.

\- Te llevaré a casa, vamos.

La siguió con un leve puchero en el rostro. Incluso cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en cuanto subió al coche.

Era plenamente consciente de su inmadurez.

\- Pareces un niño -se burló su madre con diversión.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo que quiero retomar mis estudios! ¿Es eso infantil?

\- No lo es, no, pero mi decisión tampoco es un capricho. Quiero que despejes tu mente. Necesitas descansar, no acumular más presión. Ya he hablado con el director de la Universidad, entendió la situación y podrás retomar tus cursadas cuando estés totalmente recuperado, incluso puedes rendir libre si así lo prefieres.

\- De acuerdo -bufó recostándose sobre la ventanilla.

Guardó silencio el resto del viaje, dispuesto a conservar su papel de adolescente.

Supo que llegaron al departamento cuando Anne rio a su lado.

Colocó su rostro más serio y la escrutó enfadado.

\- Adiós, cariño - Anne tocó su mejilla indicándole que debía despedirse con un beso. Se acercó fingiendo molestia.

Reforzó su disgusto con pesadas y cortas pisadas, incluso se arrastró lánguidamente hacia el interior del edificio.

Su malhumor lo acompañó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron ver a un relajado Louis recostado sobre la pared.

\- ¿No me golpearás, cierto? -bromeó simulando estar aterrado.

Allí estaba, ese incómodo burbujeo invadiendo su interior. No se contuvo y sonrió.

Abrió la puerta y corrió a desplomarse sobre el sofá. Sabía que Louis lo seguiría y cerraría por él.

\- Estoy enfadado -confesó sintiendo el peso del castaño a su lado.

\- ¿Con quién o qué?

\- Conmigo, supongo, aunque fue más fácil culpar a mi madre.

No se detuvo a pensarlo y arrastró la espalda para descansar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Louis, quien aparentó indiferencia por su gesto.

Agradeció no ser rechazado.

\- Quiero retomar mi vida -prosiguió-. Estudio fotografía, aunque ya debes saberlo, ¿no es así? -el castaño no respondió y se limitó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era un sí-. Me abruma tener que modificar mí día a día. Supongo que lo sobreactué.

Se encogió de hombros, cogió el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor.

\- ¿Sabes? Conoces mucho sobre mí -buscó su mirada-. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Bueno, eres tú quien olvidó las cosas.

\- Eso fue sucio.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó Louis quitando la vista del partido en la pantalla para devolverle la mirada-. El problema es que no cierras la boca ni un solo minuto. Estoy seguro que eras uno de esos alumnos a los que su profesora le pedía que sintetice en sus respuestas.

\- Ignoraré tu ofensivo comentario, ambos. ¿Estudias? -Louis negó-. ¿Trabajas?

Creyó que no obtendría respuesta cuando el par azulado lo abandonó y se posó nuevamente en la caja electrónica frente a ellos.

\- Sí, en un taller mecánico.

\- Por tu cara no parece el mejor trabajo del mundo.

\- ¿Suena como si lo fuera? -negó e intentó alejar las imágenes de un engrasado Louis de su mente-. Touché.

\- Louis -Llamó obteniendo nuevamente su atención.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo del chocolate?

\- ¿Mucha curiosidad o incontinencia verbal?

\- Entendí -gruñó dándose por vencido.

Llevaban cinco minutos en silencio, los contó observando el reloj del partido.

Volvió a mirarlo con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

\- Louis -su respuesta fue un _"qué"_ en versión gruñido-. ¿A qué viniste?

\- A invitarte a cenar.

\- Lou.

\- ¿Sí, cariño? -simuló un dulce todo de voz.

\- Lo del chocolate...

Louis se incorporó de golpe y el brusco movimiento lo sobresaltó. Se calló y lo miró sorprendido.

\- No sabía lo de tus padres, sólo conocía que ese era tu favorito y decidí comprarlo. ¿Paso por ti a las nueve, sí o no? -sonrió con una mano en el picaporte.

Asintió y se dejó caer sobre el sillón en cuanto el castaño desapareció.


	7. SEIS

\- No lo sé –restregó su rostro con ofuscación.

\- Louis, es importante.

El oficial se quitó las gafas y apretó el puente de su nariz. Lucía completamente frustrado. 

\- He dicho que no... -guardó silencio para prestar atención a las metálicas puerta del ascensor -. Ahí lo tiene.

Señaló a las dos figuras que al verlos detuvieron las carcajadas anteriormente compartidas.

\- Blake, ¿ocurrió algo? –el pálido rostro de Harry se dirigió al oficial, pasando por alto su presencia allí.

Estudió el brazo de Niall que se hallaba relajado sobre la parte baja de la cadera del rizado.

Lo miró a los ojos y enfrentó la claridad de su mirada. El chico no se aminoró, en cambio aumentó el agarre y rompió el tácito enfrentamiento para devolver su atención al oficial frente a ellos.

\- No, Harry, todo está bien. Estaba buscándote.

\- ¿Por lo de las visitas a mi padre?

Blake lo observó de reojo y suspiró aliviado ante la pregunta.

\- Sí, ¿tienes un minuto?

\- Claro –Harry pareció reaccionar y caminó ansioso hasta su puerta-. Pase.

Louis tomó el brazo de Niall y le impidió ingresar al departamento.

\- ¿Qué? –cuestionó librándose de su detención.

\- Privacidad –murmuró cruzándose de piernas y brazos contra el marco de su entrada-. ¿Qué te traes con Harry?

Todos sus movimientos estaban pensados, minuciosamente calculados.

Cometía errores, pero sabía arreglarlos, formaban parte de su devoción por cuidar a Harry. Sin embargo, aquel rubio frente a él se escapaba de sus manos, no supo de él hasta aquel día en que lo vio arrojarse sobre el rizado. Era demasiado cariñoso para su gusto.

Podía luchar contra él mismo, separar sus obligaciones de sus sentimientos. Por el contrario, no era capaz de sobrellevar la situación con Niall, no si no estaba al tanto de sus intenciones.

\- Disculpa –espetó Niall molesto-. Yo debería preguntarte eso. Dejo a Harry aquí un tiempo y cuando vuelvo estás tú en su vida. ¿Quién eres?

\- Louis –relamió sus labios aparentando tranquilidad -. Sabes a lo que me refiero, para él eres su mejor amigo. Para ti él es mucho más.

\- ¿Es esto una escena de celos? Te creí más inteligente.

\- No te entiendo –apretó los puños con fuerza. Necesitaba controlarse.

\- Mira, Louis, mis sentimientos por Harry no son una novedad para nadie, incluyéndolo. Lo que tú tienes con él no es cosa mía, pareces alguien importante en su vida y yo no soy nadie para interferir o cambiar eso. No sé que te has imaginado, pero no soy un enemigo para ti ni llenaré la cabeza de mi mejor amigo en tu contra. El único aquí que puede echar a perder las cosas eres tú mismo. 

Le sostuvo la mirada fingiendo que no le importaba ni una de sus palabras.

\- Aclarado ese asunto –prosiguió Niall-. No me interesa quién eres, no dudaré en proteger a Harry si es necesario.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Blake se unió a ellos seguido de un sonriente Harry.

\- Discúlpeme por molestarlo –estiró la mano hacia él. No dudó en tomarla y asentir al mismo tiempo-. Debo irme ahora. Te veré luego, Harry.

El oficial se dirigió derecho al ascensor y pulsó el botón para tomarlo.

\- También me iré –intervino Niall-. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Te llamaré en la noche.

Se acercó a Harry, besó su mejilla velozmente y luego corrió a las puertas abiertas del ascensor.

\- Hola –el rizado le sonrió agitando su mano de manera torpe cuando estuvieron solos. 

\- Hola –rio acercándose un paso.

Harry hizo un gesto invitándolo a pasar. Lo siguió hasta sentarse a la mesa. 

\- Se supone que habría cerveza... ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja? -preguntó Harry mientras observaba el contenido de su heladera al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca. 

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el gesto compungido en el bello rostro del chico.

\- Me gusta –afirmó-. Entonces, ¿qué quería el oficial?

\- Oh, lo siento mucho por el momento que debiste pasar –le entregó un vaso y se sentó frente a él-. Ver cómo me encontraba, ofrecerme una vez más su ayuda y dejarme anotados los horarios de visita. Hablé con mi madre sobre ello. Está muy preocupada y Blake decidió estar sobre nosotros por un tiempo, algo así como calmar las aguas –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya veo. ¿Te llevas bien con tu padre?

Asintió seguidas veces, visiblemente feliz de tenerlo iniciando una conversación. 

\- Sí. Es un buen hombre –sus ojos brillaban con inocencia-. No teníamos mucho tiempo de calidad juntos, pero sí el necesario para almacenar valiosos recuerdos. Todas las noches, cuando llegaba de trabajar, pasaba por mi habitación a desearme dulces sueños. Solía esperarlo despierto y conseguía algún que otro dulce o promesas de increíbles salidas con la condición de dormir antes de que mamá me descubriera despierto.

Hafry sonrió nostálgico. Su mano quemó con la necesidad de acariciarlo.

\- ¿Trabajaba mucho?

\- Demasiado, es una de las razones por las que no deseo heredar ese laboratorio.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Verás –humedeció su boca. El gesto envió infinitas corrientes eléctricas a sus terminaciones nerviosas-. Es una empresa que va pasando de generación en generación. El primer Styles dueño de ella hizo una cláusula en la que figuraba que cuando su hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad, la empresa pasaría en su totalidad a ser de su propiedad. Hasta hoy no se rompe.

\- ¿Y tú no quieres?

\- Para nada, no se que sucede allí dentro. ¡Ni siquiera he pisado el lugar! Quiero vivir de la fotografía.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo haces saber a tu padre?

Harry lucía nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos. 

\- Está muy entusiasmado con que yo ocupe su lugar. Para él es algo importante compartir conmigo lo que su padre compartió con él. Temo defraudarlo. Llevo dos años atrasando los trámites y me estoy acercando a la fecha límite. 

\- Harry –lo llamó consiguiendo la atención de aquel par verde-. Si tu padre te ama tanto como dices, deberías hablar con él. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá. Puedes renunciar a esa herencia si quieres.

\- Gracias, lo haré. ¿Sabes? No te tenía a ti dando consejos.

\- Oh vamos, detesto hacerlo y una vez que lo hago te burlas de mí. Ni sueñes que sucederá una vez más.

\- Se me ocurrió algo –brincó cambiando en forma abrupta de conversación. 

\- Dime que no me incluye.

\- Estás de suerte, lo hace –rodó los ojos y mordió su mejilla para no sonreír ante la alegría en Harry-. Deseo conocer el taller.

\- Muy gracioso. Ahora en serio, ¿qué se te ocurrió?

Harry alzó ambas cejas y mostró sus hoyuelos.

\- No -negó Louis con firmeza. 

No supo cómo fue que el chico de rizos lo arrastró hacia la vereda luego de conseguir ser llevado donde quería.

\- Si no caminas ahora, iré a hablar con aquellos hombres y les pediré la dirección de cada taller mecánico en la zona.

Señaló a un grupo de motociclistas al otro lado de la calle, quienes no tardaron en descubrirlos mirándolos. Harry saludó, dispuesto a ir hacia ellos cuando uno de los corpulentos hombres le sonrió de lado y cambió su pose en señal de recibimiento.

Gruñó y lo tomó de la mano mientras avanzaba arrastrándolo. Se aseguró de mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. 

\- Eso pensé –fanfarroneó Harry y le dio un vistazo a sus dedos entrelazados. 

Caminó en silencio hacia el enorme galpón a tres cuadras de allí. Fingió ignorar las risas de Harry a su lado mientras balanceaba sus manos unidas. 


	8. SIETE

Sus manos sudaban mientras circulaba por los fríos pasillos.

Había algo en aquel lúgubre lugar que le resultaba familiar de una manera escalofriante. Era raro porque se encontraba en su primera visita a una cárcel.

Blake lo escoltó de cerca evitándole contactar con las penetrantes miradas de los hombres tras las rejas. Se detuvo frente a una celda apartada, casi aislada del resto.

Esperaba relajarse al distinguir la figura de su padre, sin embargo, sus nervios aumentaron al ver la confusión en su rostro.

\- Cinco minutos –sentenció Blake alejándose unos pasos para darles privacidad.

\- Hola, papá –murmuró apretando los puños de su sweater.

\- Creí que no regresarías.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Luego de la discusión por tu nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Louis? –era la única persona _"nueva"_ en su vida-. ¿Yo ya estuve aquí, con él?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Lo siento papá, tuve un accidente. Se me olvidaron algunas cosas.

\- No sabía nada. ¿Estás bien? –se acercó rápidamente y tomó sus hombros para estudiarlo de cerca.

\- Sí, lo estoy –sonrió recordando el poco tiempo que le quedaba-. Papá, olvídate de Louis.

Cuando confesó ser homosexual tuvo varios roces con su padre. Lo aceptaba, pero incluso así le costaba acostumbrarse y cada chico que le presentaba era rechazado de una forma poco sutil. Decidió que sería mejor hacer caso omiso de ello esta vez. 

\- Vine aquí porque tengo algo que decirte –continuó-. Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero necesito sacármelo de encima.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó su padre. 

\- No quiero hacerme cargo del laboratorio –mordió su labio con temor-. ¿Puedo rechazarlo, cierto? Quizá si firmo alguna constancia donde indique que delego mi puesto a ti o rechazo lo que me era heredado.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Hablas en serio, Harry? –asintió extrañado por la amplia sonrisa del canoso hombre frente a él-. Estoy tan feliz de oírte decirlo.

\- Creí que te enfadarías, era tan importante para ti.

\- Oh, Harry –lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo sacudió ligeramente-. Lo importante para mí es verte hacer lo que deseas. Me alegra que lo hayas dicho. ¿Sabe esto tu madre?

\- Gracias, papá. Sí, hablé con ella esta mañana –se separó alegre-. ¿Saldrás pronto, cierto?

\- Lo haré.

\- Harry –la voz de Blake sonó tras él-, debes salir ya.

Asintió sin voltearse y abrazó a su padre una última vez.

Al girar sonriente se encontró con una escrutadora mirada por parte de Blake y otro par de ojos marrones que no conocía y lo observaban de una forma que no pudo descifrar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –Blake lo guió de vuelta a la recepción.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

\- Un socio de tu padre, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada –sacudió la cabeza-. Creo haberlo visto antes, de seguro en algunas de las tantas reuniones de papá.

\- De acuerdo, no dudes en llamarme por cualquier motivo. ¿Necesitas que te acerque a tu casa?

\- Lo recuerdo. Gracias, pero no hará falta, estoy acompañado.

Agitó su mano antes de retirarse y caminar velozmente al auto de Niall. 

Había querido pedirle a Louis que lo acompañara, de hecho, golpeó a su puerta dos veces en la tarde sin recibir respuesta en ninguna oportunidad. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo al llegar.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? –cuestionó su rubio amigo.

\- Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba –prendió la calefacción y se encogió en su sitio.

\- Me alegro. ¿Quieres hacer algo? – Niall se volteó a él aprovechando el semáforo en rojo.

\- Deseo dormir un poco, si no te molesta.

\- No lo hace, siempre y cuando no olvides la salida de esta noche – Niall volvió su atención al tráfico-. Oh no, ¿ya lo olvidaste? 

\- ¡No lo hice! –mintió ignorando su poca capacidad para hacerlo-. Estaré ahí. Pero con más razón, déjame dormir ahora mismo.

Niall rio y optó por guardar silencio el resto del camino. Le agradecía infinitamente. 

Al llegar descubrió que el departamento de Louis seguía oscuramente cerrado y aquello lo decepcionó por sobremanera.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. No estaba muy seguro de obtener un sí, pero lo intentaría. Definitivamente lo haría, aunque antes dormiría.

Su puerta sonó reiteradas veces haciéndolo gruñir bajo las sábanas. Tenía el doble de frío y cansancio que cuando se acostó hace tan sólo diez minutos. O al menos eso creía, porque su reloj marcaba que llevaba tres horas de sueño.

Se envolvió en la manta rosa a los pies de su cama y murmuró algo similar a un _"¡ya voy!"._

La imagen frente a él terminó por despertarlo, incluso tanto más que los fuertes golpes.

\- Eso es sexy –musitó un despreocupado Louis al escanear su atuendo.

\- ¡Cállate! Estaba durmiendo –caminó derecho al sofá y sintió a Louis cerrar la puerta antes de sentarse frente a él. 

\- Y mierda que tienes el sueño pesado, llevo golpeando cinco minutos. Estaba a punto de marcar al 911 -sonrió Louis. 

\- Exageras –le golpeó el muslo con sus pies intentando bromear-. Te he buscado hoy temprano.

\- Estuve todo el día en el taller. ¿Necesitabas algo? -preguntó Louis con cierta preocupación. 

\- Nada sin solución. Tengo la idea perfecta para que me recompenses.

\- Algo me dice que no debí venir. De todas formas, ¿por qué haría lo que vayas a pedirme? No me negué a ayudarte, no es mi culpa que precisaras de mí cuando no estaba.

\- Eres muy afortunado, me despierto sin escuchar malos comentarios. Mis amigos planean reunirse en un bar esta noche.

\- ¿Quieren un niñero que cuide de ellos? -ironizó Louis. El brillo en el azul de sus ojos lucía con humor y no con malicia. 

\- Quiero ir contigo, ¿lo harías por mí?

\- Iré a vestirme – Louis alzó sus manos en señal de rendición-. No sé si sabes que son las ocho.

Corrió apresurado una vez Louis estuvo fuera. 

No tenía mucho tiempo, pero haría lo posible para verse bien en aquellos cortos minutos.

Estuvo conforme luego de cuatro cambios de camisa. No aceptaría que la verdadera razón de su indecisión era impresionar al chico en el departamento del otro lado del pasillo. 

Cuando salió Louis ya estaba allí. 

\- Mi ex novia se demoraba lo mismo que tú -se quejó Louis. 

Una vez más Louis parecía un ángel, un ángel de negro con arremangados pantalones y ajustada camiseta.

Parecía, porque su comentario era digno de alguien que para sus celos no era más que un demonio.

Simuló reírse y se concentró en la pantalla de su móvil para fingir tener algo más importante que hacer en lugar de responder.

Sin embargo, tuvo que mirarlo una vez fuera cuando Louis tomó su cintura para arrastrarlo hacia el lado opuesto a donde él se dirigía.

\- El bar queda por allá –informó confundido.

\- Iremos en mi auto que está justo al otro lado -indicó Louis. 

\- ¿Tienes auto?

\- Lo traje hoy del taller.

Fueron los diez minutos de viaje más incómodos que había tenido en su vida. Se maldecía internamente por haberlo invitado, pero ya estaban allí y no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás.

Tomó la muñeca de Louis y lo guió entre las personas. Se detuvo frente a la mesa en la que se hallaban sus amigos mirándolo de forma expectante.

\- Chicos, él es Louis –miró al castaño tras él, temeroso por su serio rostro-. Ellos son James, Alex y ya conoces a Niall.

\- Gusto en conocerte. Siéntense, iré a buscarles una cerveza –Harry sonrió a James, agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

Louis permaneció en silencio. Bebía su cerveza sin prestar demasiada atención. 

Harry aprovechó una pausa en la conversación con sus amigos para acercarse a él. 

\- ¿Quieres bailar? –sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero fue lo primero que pasó por su mente.

Se encogió de hombros ante la negativa de Louis. Rogó aparentar restarle importancia. 

Repitió la pregunta a los demás y recibió entusiasmadas afirmaciones.

No supo cómo fue que se vio rodeado por Alex y Niall. Ambos murmuraban cosas sin sentido en su oído. Buscaban hacerlo reír y lo consiguieron estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Louis? –preguntó con claridad el rubio. 

¿Sucedió? Todo estaba bien hasta el comentario de su ex, luego él actuó de forma irracional y la seriedad del castaño se vio intensificada. ¿Era su culpa? Creía que sí.

\- Lo que sea –siguió Niall al notar su inseguridad-. No se lo ve feliz.

Lo giró hacia la imagen de un oscuro Louis caminando hacia él. Si entre ellos existiera algo, juraría que lo apretado en su mandíbula eran celos.

\- Creí que no bailabas –susurró Harry al sentir las manos ajenas posarse en su cintura.

\- No lo hago.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? –miró a sus costados y se sorprendió ante la rapidez de sus amigos para alejarse. 

\- Por la misma razón que tuviste tú para dejarme de hablar –Louis escondió el rostro en su cuello y se aferró a su cuerpo como si estuviese bailando un ritmo lento-. Deberías saber que nunca tuve novia y mi único novio lo tuve a los diez años, él niño me regaló su auto de juguete a cambio de un beso. Rompí con él tres días después cuando me reclamó lo que me gané legítimamente. Supongo que fue mi relación más larga.

\- ¿Estabas celoso de mis amigos? -preguntó ante la confesión de Louis. 

\- Entonces sí estabas celoso del mal chiste sobre mi inexistente ex.

Arrugó la nariz con enojo al haber caído en su juego de palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la risa de Louis seguida de un suave beso justo sobre la arruga anteriormente formada.

Fue su turno de esconderse en el cuello de Louis y rodear su espalda con sus brazos. Recibió caricias donde las manos de Louis reposaban. 

\- ¿Bebiste mucho? –indagó sorprendido por las cariñosas acciones de Louis.

\- No, es mi forma de disculparme por actuar tan indiferente hace un rato.

Se separó con la intención de agradecerle, pero ser ahogó con sus palabras al comprobar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Louis se acercó sin separar sus ojos. Parecía pedirle permiso en silencio. Rio ante aquel gesto.

\- Deja de burlarte –gruñó Louis.

Se vio imposibilitado de responder ante la presión en sus labios. La boca de Louis era cálida sobre la suya. Se movía de forma lenta, transmitiéndole infinitas sensaciones.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y necesitó aferrarse a él. Clavó los dedos en su espalda y pegó sus anatomías involuntariamente. Louis gimió y fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para abrir sus labios e incitarlo a ir más allá de un acompasado movimiento.

La familiaridad que hallaba en el acto nubló su mente. Se hizo hacia atrás con confusión. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Louis. 

\- No es la primera vez, ¿cierto?

Louis negó y acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Harry se arrojó a él nuevamente. Disfrutó de los sonidos de satisfacción que su acción produjo. 

\- Detente si quieres permanecer aquí dentro – Louis frenó su cadera con ambas manos y él creó un nuevo círculo. Estaba gozando de su atrevimiento-. ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió frenético. No iba a arrepentirse. 

Y no lo hizo ni cuando el castaño condujo de vuelta a casa ni cuando se deshizo de sus ropas.

Louis trepó sobre él y repartió diversos besos sobre cada punto sensible en su piel. Supo que finalizó cuando el cosquilleo abandonó su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al bello rostro ajeno sobre el suyo.

Louis unió sus labios con mesura. Jugó con ellos mientras introducía su mano izquierda en el interior de sus muslos. Acarició allí hasta que Harry se relajó por completo y arqueó la espalda en necesidad. 

\- Lo-ou –murmuró cuando el calor era demasiado e insuficiente.

Louis se colocó sobre él y lo miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos sobre la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Realmente estás seguro, bebé?

\- Sí.

Se incorporó atrapando su boca para enfatizar su afirmación y sonrió cuando la conexión entre ellos fue más que el par de labios entrecruzados.


	9. OCHO

Louis se balanceaba en sus pies haciendo un extraño baile frente a él.

Intentaba llamarlo entre risas, pero el castaño parecía no querer oírlo. Tarareaba una alegre melodía, movía su cuerpo al compás e ignoraba la curiosa mirada de los transeúntes a su alrededor.

Se hallaban en un conocido parque londinense, recostados bajo la calidez del sol, cuando Louis decidió dar el espectáculo. Vociferó algo acerca de ganar su reto.

Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Podía ver cada detalle del lugar menos a él mismo, justo como en un sueño. Entonces entendió, estaba soñando, pero aquello era algo más.

La imagen se desvaneció de su mente al incorporarse de golpe. Reconoció la tranquilidad de su habitación al abrir los ojos. 

No era la primera vez que sucedía y estaba casi seguro que las escenas desarrolladas en sus sueños eran recuerdos. De hecho, si se lo proponía podía relatar qué había estado haciendo los días posteriores a su último recuerdo. Eran sucesos aislados e insignificantes, venían a él repentinamente a través de un disparador, como un efecto en cadena. 

Supo que había estado en el cumpleaños de Jacob, un simpático chico de su universidad, cuando divisó un destapador roto que el joven le entregó como souvenir en un alto estado de ebriedad. A partir de ese objeto recordó lo sucedido aquel día y eso lo llevó a un nuevo recuerdo- Todo se detenía en situaciones que no podía descifrar como reales o fabuladas.

Debía poner al tanto al doctor. Necesitaba hablar antes con Louis, sin embargo, era el único que podía responder a sus preguntas.

Se percató entonces de la ausencia del castaño. El miedo lo sacudió junto a la vergüenza por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Cuando le pedía que lo lleve a su cama no pensó en lo repentino que era o en qué podía pensar el castaño de él. Actuó como un jodido adolescente hormonal. Se sentía tan real que jamás lo hubiera asociado a un error.

Pero la realidad era que Louis no estaba allí y no existían muchas opciones. Quizá solo quería entrar en él y marcharse, quizá lo hizo para darle el gusto y huyó al despertar. 

La aceleración en su cabeza se vio detenida ante el ruido de pesados pasos en su piso.

Cogió su ropa interior con prisa y caminó despacio hasta la sala de estar.

Louis estaba inclinado hacia delante en el borde del sillón, completamente vestido. Tomaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda y pegaba el móvil a su oreja con el brazo restante.

\- Entiendo, han sido dos veces, yo sólo... No lo puedo evitar, lo siento -guardó silencio y suspiró con demasiada fuerza-. Sabes que no puedo prometértelo. Sé que no es el único que puede salir lastimado...De acuerdo, luego te veo.

Se tomó un minuto antes de voltear y se sorprendió al verlo de pie tras él.

\- Hola -saludó inocentemente como si no hubiera estado escuchando su conversación-. No parecía un diálogo amable -sonrió intentando no sonar curioso.

\- Era mi madre.

\- ¿Tu madre?

\- Sí, estuve a cargo de su hogar el tiempo que duró su viaje. Al parecer Dirt rompió todas sus plantas y acabó con su sofá. Nunca congeniaron entre sí y llamó para advertirme acerca de las cosas horribles que haría con él si vuelve a suceder.

\- ¿Quién es Dirt?

\- Mi gato.

\- ¿Tienes un gato? ¿Cómo es que todavía no lo conozco? -preguntó emocionado. 

\- Bueno, prometo presentártelo si te pones ropa encima.

\- Oh -se ruborizó. Había olvidado completamente la falta de prendas en su anatomía.

\- ¿Bebé? -se volvió hacia Louis y mordió su mejilla ante la forma de llamarlo-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

Dejó fluir su sonrisa. Louis no había huido y le proponía salir nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedo ser quien elija el lugar esta vez? -pidió. 

El castaño asintió dándole el pie para correr hacia su armario.

Dirt era, sin duda, la bola de pelos más hermosa que había visto en un largo tiempo.

Tenía un hermoso color negro azabache y sus ojos eran dos increíbles esferas amarillas.

No distaba mucho de un típico gato color negro, sin embargo, había algo en él que lo diferenciaba.

El felino lamió su rostro en cuanto lo alzó. Se carcajeó por las cosquillas producidas. 

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Soy la única persona que lo logra y a cambio de caricias o atún!

\- Supongo que nos llevamos bien. ¿No es así, bonito pompón?

\- Oh no, nada de apelativos cariñosos a mi pequeña fiera. No tengo un gato de aspecto tenebroso para que llegues tú a decirle pompón, ¿sabes?

\- Le has puesto un cascabel -sentenció cogiendo entre sus manos el llamativo objeto rojo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que no llevaba uno?

Parpadeó hacia Louis y cayó en sus palabras. Lo recordaba, podía hacerlo.

\- Oh Dios, lo recuerdo, no sabía que lo hacía. Ha estado pasándome, están en mi inconsciente y sólo regresan a mí como si nada. 

Se sentó en la grisácea alfombra a sus pies mientras jugueteaba con Dirt.

\- ¿Nos conocimos por él, cierto, antes de lo sucedido con el despertador? Él vino hacia mí cuando estaba llegando al edificio por la calle lateral, no suelo utilizarla pero me vi obligado por una reparación en la principal. Me agaché a saludarlo y escuché tus gritos llamándolo, venías a ver el departamento.

Louis asintió y se acuclilló a su lado.

\- Eso es genial, tu amnesia sí es reversible.

\- Tuve flashes de nosotros en algunos sueños. Me levanté con la idea de hablarte de ello pero me distraje luego.

\- ¿Por eso quieres elegir tú el sitio? -asintió-. Vamos, entonces. Quizá sea de ayuda.

Llevaban varias cuadras andando a pie, faltaban sólo dos más de ellas para llegar al parque con el que soñó cuando no pudo evitar frenar delante de una vidriera.

\- Mira eso -señaló el reflejo de ambos-. Parecemos un yin y yang.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Luces completamente de negro, mientras yo llevo colores cálidos y llamativos.

\- Bueno, no es mi culpa que decidas recrear un árbol de navidad con tu cuerpo. Dime que no crees en Santa.

\- ¡Hey! -golpeó su hombro y liberó el agarre de sus manos para quitarse su rosado gorro de lana y colocarlo sobre Louis-. ¿No pareces más simpático ahora?

\- No. Quita eso de mí -alzó una ceja pretendiendo verse amenazante-. ¿Es necesario? -preguntó con resignación al ver que no accedió a su pedido. 

\- Odio el invierno -Dijo Harry reanudando su andar de manos entrelazadas. No se molestó en responder su pregunta.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. Es la mejor estación del año.

\- El verano lo es -contraatacó.

\- ¿Te refieres al pegote que se apodera de tu cuerpo, la falta de aire, el impedimento de conciliar el sueño y la constante necesidad de sumergirte en hielo?

\- ¿Me dirás que en su lugar prefieres temblar de frío, tener que cubrirte con intensas capas de abrigo y querer permanecer por siempre bajo las sábanas? -retrucó Harry. 

\- Sí, honestamente.

\- ¿Bromeas? El verano es cálido, las personas no tienen obligaciones y están alegres todo el día. La calle es un mar de colores y sonidos. Puedes despreocuparte, hacer lo que realmente te gusta.

\- Estás mirando la mitad de la realidad, bebé. No hay nada más cálido que arroparte en tu cama con una taza de café en mano. Sólo te apetece estar en tu hogar, rodeado de todo aquello que te proteja del afuera.

Louis se adelantó unos pasos, tiró de él sin darle lugar a respuesta y lo obligó a sentarse.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que era el mismo espacio de su sueño. Sonrió recostándose en las piernas del castaño.

\- ¿Lou?

Louis conectó sus miradas, usando el gesto como una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué somos?

\- ¿Y esa pregunta? -rio Louis y bajó la mano a su rostro para jugar con el cabello en su frente.

\- Eso.

\- Supongo que ya lo recordarás -canturreó-. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

\- Creo que te quiero, demasiado.

Intentó abrir la boca para explicarse. No quería sonar como si fuese extraño quererlo. Necesitaba saber si estaba mal aquel intenso sentimiento en tan escaso tiempo.

Intentó en vano, dado que la boca de Louis se hallaba sobre la suya. Lo besó afectiva y pausadamente.

\- Yo no lo creo. Te quiero, Harry, nunca lo pongas en duda.


	10. NUEVE

\- Dime que esas no son lágrimas.

Giró su lloroso rostro hacia Louis. Fingió horror mientras lo observaba bostezar, completamente despatarrado en su lado del sofá.

\- Claro que lo son –farfulló orgulloso.

\- ¿Se te ha metido algo en el ojo?

\- ¿No entiendes que él murió por salvarla a ella?

\- Oh vamos, Harry. Es sólo una película, no creerás que cosas así suceden en la vida real.

\- Lo creo, insensible e inhumano duende de jardín –Louis apretó los labios evitando reír. Él realmente creía estar insultándolo-. No todos pensamos que _el amor es una mentira para vender palomitas de maíz,_ entér..Oh Dios, lo recordé. 

Se incorporó en su lugar y dejó caer la manta que lo cubría para enfrentar al castaño.

\- Déjame decirte que das pena imitándome –se burló Louis del fracasado intento que realizó por igualar su tono al recitar la frase.

\- Eres más agudo, en realidad –Louis arrojó un almohadón hacia él. Demasiado fuerte a decir verdad-. No me distraigas, debo aprovechar estos momentos para recordar.

\- Pon fútbol y quizá pueda ayudarte.

Estrechó sus ojos hacia él. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar el mando a distancia y poner el canal indicado.

\- ¡Fútbol! –chilló volviendo a su posición de piernas cruzadas frente a Louis-. Jugabas fútbol.

\- Todavía lo hago –sonrió corroborando el resultado del partido antes de volver a darle su atención.

\- Déjame pensar –cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo tenía, estaba seguro-. ¿Doncaster?

\- Una más y te ganas el millón –alzó sus cejas. Estaba jugando con él.

\- Recuerdo que vivías con tu madre –prosiguió buscando en su memoria-. No te mudaste aquí por estudios y... -se detuvo creyendo que eso era todo-. ¡Oh! Tienes veintitrés años -Louis aplaudió con una sonrisa-.¿Es eso todo lo que sé de ti? ¿Además de tu odio por las películas románticas y tu mal genio?

\- Sabes mi nombre y mi trabajo –inclinó el rostro a un lado en reproche-. ¿Quieres mi contraseña de twitter?

\- ¿Estás burlándote de mí? -preguntó con cierto dolor. 

\- Jamás haría eso, me ofendes.

Gruñó dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Louis tiró de él dejándolo caer entre sus piernas y lo refugió sobre su pecho. Los envolvió a ambos con la manta que tuvo a sus espaldas, sin uso hasta ese momento.

\- Me mudé por trabajo, me ofrecieron una buena función aquí. Digamos que la pasaba mal en mi anterior empleo.

Decidió no preguntar. En cambio, optó por posar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aferrarse firmemente al tonificado torso bajo él.

\- Háblame de ti -pidió. 

\- Detesto hablar de mí, nunca hablo de más y siempre digo lo que pienso, bueno o malo. Quemaría toda tu colección de películas, también la mitad de tu ropa. Desearía preguntarle a quienes palmean tu espalda susurrando un _"Todo pasa por algo"_ en dónde han leído que aquello te quita el dolor y pintaría caritas tristes en cada cajita feliz de todos los McDonald's -suspiró recuperando el aire-. No entiendo por qué todavía no pedí una pizza para cenar, me duele el estómago del hambre que tengo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –rio separándose para mirarlo al rostro. 

\- No –negó cogiendo el teléfono sobre la mesa de café-. Me refiero a que tú pedirás la pizza, no yo. Vamos, piensa, sabes cuál me gusta.

Le entregó el teléfono y sonrió de lado.

Pestañeó atónito. No estaba seguro si debía reír o indagarlo más. 

\- Cuatro quesos.

Louis simuló emoción, brincó y aplaudió exageradamente.

Realizó el pedido sin quitar la vista de aquel par azulado que lo escrutaba con intensidad.

Colgó temblando, perdido en cómo interpretar aquella mirada.

\- Olvidé mencionarte algo -musitó Louis.

\- ¿Qué?

Louis se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Muero por besarte.

Los unió y emitió un quejido de satisfacción como si hubiese estado aguardando mucho por la dulce conexión, como si hubiese sufrido por no hacerlo.

Harry se aferró a su camiseta, temía que se desvaneciera si lo soltaba. 


	11. DIEZ

Blake llamó temprano en la mañana. Sus palabras, siempre empleadas con un tono neutro haciéndolo parecer tranquilo y con todo bajo control, enviaban a su cuerpo cierta inquietud.

_"Está confirmado que no fue un accidente, Harry. Es fundamental para nosotros que recuerdes el rostro de quien conducía"_  
  


\- Aquí tienes, cariño.

Carol, la anciana del local fotográfico, sonrió hacia él mientras le entregaba sus fotos y recibo.

Se removió en su taburete y abrió los sobres con ansiedad. Buscaba allí las respuestas que escaparon de su memoria.

Estando al tanto que sus recuerdos volvían a partir de un suceso en particular, pensó que quizá si visualizaba aquellos momentos capturados podría rellenar los espacios que todavía se encontraban en blanco.

Le tomó una mañana entera hallar la boleta del local en su departamento, buscó en cada rincón con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio en sus fotografías. 

Su corazón latió con fuerza al reconocer las primeras imágenes. Eran de una tarde de estudio con sus compañeros de universidad. Estaban luego las del río en una mañana de descanso con Niall.

Supo que las siguientes debían ser de Louis y no se equivocaba. Allí estaban las mismas a las que hacía mención el castaño en su primera salida. 

Pasó el pulgar por el sonriente rostro, no tenía dudas que era la mejor foto que había tomado de Louis. Una mirada rápida bastó para corroborarlo.

Contó como mínimo quince fotos del castaño con las manos en su cara y luego pudo verse a sí mismo recreando un puchero. Recordó la forma en que había fingido enojo y cruzado sus brazos mientras se alejaba ceñudo. Louis lo frenó y unió sus bocas entre risas. De hecho, el beso estaba retratado en tres tomas seguidas.

Llegó entonces a la captura de un amanecer. Aquella formaba parte de los sitios vacíos en su cabeza. La vista era desde su habitación, lo reconocía, pero no era suficiente.

Desparramó varias fotos sobre el mostrador intentando armar una historia, sin embargo, lo que vio terminó por confundirlo.

Estaba ante sus mejores creaciones. Sus piernas y las de Louis, las blancas sábanas, el sol filtrándose por el cristal de la ventana. Su rostro sonriente en dirección al adormilado cuerpo recostado a un lado suyo.

Si quitaba la tela encontraría la ausencia de ropa, lo sabía porque ahora lo recordaba.

Cada beso, cada caricia, la suavidad dentro de la rudeza de Louis y el _te amo_ que le regaló sin obtener respuesta. No se enfadó, no era nadie para obligarlo a sentir amor por él y se juró ese día lograr ganarse el corazón del castaño.

Los sucesos lo invadían con rapidez, miró la fecha para asegurarse y comprobó que los acontecimientos eran de la noche anterior a su accidente. 

Accidente posterior a su discusión con Louis.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien, cielo? –Carol trotó hacia él y sostuvo su mano desde atrás del mostrador.

\- S-sí yo... Yo sólo –guardó todo en los sobres con velocidad-. No he desayunado y... Estoy bien, Carol, gracias.

Sonrió y midió sus pasos. Se lanzó a correr en cuanto dejó de ser visible para la preocupada mujer.

El taller no estaba lejos y las pruebas que necesitaba estaban allí.

Podría ser un error, su inconsciente era frágil y tal vez sólo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Louis tenía que estar en aquel sitio, era su horario de trabajo.

\- Disculpa –murmuró agitado-. ¿Se encuentra Louis?

\- ¿Quién? –el muchacho rubio levantó el rostro del motor que revisaba.

\- Castaño, de bajas estatura y ojos azules –describió-. Trabaja aquí.

\- Lo siento, somos solamente Liam y yo.

El mencionado apareció desde el interior del galpón, Louis se lo presentó cuando lo llevó a conocer dicho taller. Liam se frenó al verlo.

Su respiración se cortó mientras volvía a correr ignorando el llamado de Liam.

Había caído en su trampa, por segunda vez.

Le fallaron las manos al insertar las llaves en la cerradura. Logró abrir luego del cuarto intento y tembló incluso más cuando la aguda voz resonó a sus espaldas. 

\- Harry, he venido por ti y no estabas. Admito haberme asustado.

Ingresó caminando con prisa hasta la cocina y se detuvo sobre el mueble que contenía sus cubiertos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Louis. 

Volteó intentando aparentar furia y no inseguridad. Era consciente de no denotar peligro en aquel estado de llanto.

\- Aléjate de mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras? –dio un paso al frente ignorando su pedido. 

\- ¡Aléjate! –gritó abriendo uno de los cajones-. Cogeré un cuchillo si intentas algún movimiento.

No lo haría, pero Louis no lo sabía y podía usarlo a su favor.

\- Yo sí era tu blanco –prosiguió gruñendo entre cada palabra-. ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Bebé, no te entiendo -respondió Louis. 

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan convincente al mentir? Hablo de mi accidente-no tan accidente. Me das asco.

\- Yo no..

\- Tú sí –interrumpió pateando una silla en su dirección-. Lo sabías, tenías todo planeado. Me costó comprender aquel día, pero ahora lo entiendo. Incluso me indicaste qué camino debía tomar.

\- No es así, tú nunca usas esa salida. Estás confundido, déjame explicarlo.

\- ¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo me manipulaste y jugaste con mi mente, dos veces? Eres un jodido asesino. Pero sigo vivo, entonces volviste. No entiendo por qué querrías matarme, no sé quién eres.

\- Si quisiera matarte podría haberlo hecho cualquiera de los días pasados, Harry. Eso es ilógico.

\- Necesitabas mi confianza y luego desaparecerías, ¿cierto? -vociferó ignorando su acotación- Sigo sin entender el motivo, al menos que tú sólo seas quien hace la parte sucia del trato.

Louis bajó el rostro y pasó las manos por su cabello.

\- Vete, intenta escapar o entrégate, no me interesa. Ya puse al tanto a Blake, está de camino en este instante. ¿Sabes? Mi padre me lo advirtió y yo te defendí, eres demasiado talentoso en ser tan perverso.

No había puesto al tanto a Blake, pero Louis tampoco sabía aquello. Lo haría pronto, de todas formas. 

Louis intentó acercarse y elevó un brazo hacia él.

\- Ni pienses acercarte, deseo con todo mi ser no verte nunca más en la vida y si das un paso más temo convertirme en alguien tan repugnante como tú.

Louis asintió y retrocedió. Lanzó una última mirada antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Se dejó caer sin importarle el duro impacto contra el frío cerámico. Cerró los ojos anhelando despertar en su cama y que todo sea una gran pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de la primera parte, no sé si alguien va a leer esto alguna vez, pero por las dudas hago aclaraciones.   
> Mi intención era que ciertas cosas no se entendieran del todo, porque van a estar explicadas en la segunda parte de la historia. Sin embargo, es probable que como escribo mal, se entienda menos de lo que yo esperaba, lo siento por eso.   
> Entonces, la idea es que en la segunda parte quede todo explicado.


End file.
